Demon
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Wow, what a gloomy face, heehee! {Line: 2} My belly is getting smaller! {Line: 3} Hey, ... Ohh, nothing... Heehee! {Line: 4} It is difficult to distinguish humans by their faces. {Line: 5} Coo, coo... Dialogue Talk * If you go out, take me with you. * Hey, Owner, stop sobbing! Heehee! * This place is so good... hee hee... * ... Sleepy... So sleepy... is this normal!? That futon is so comfy!! * It's a belongings inspection... First of all, under your bed! Hee hee! * Is there any housework that I can do? Yes! Are you nervous to ask? Heeheehee! * Nothing to do even if you have free time!!...Oi, Owner, won't you show me a good time as a guide? * Hmm... Hee hee! This slime... while Owner is sleeping... Hee hee!! I can't wait for the reaction! * Hmm, so what should we do today, Owner...Go, hit the ball! A punishment game for each time a ball hits you! Heeheehee! * I came up with a mischief which will really surprise you! Hee hee!! What is it? When???? Tell me... Hahaha! I can't bear it!! * Sports??? Hmm... Well, Owner, shall we play a ball game together! Hee hee! Run as hard as you can if you don't want to get hit! * Hee hee, today is a great day to get in to mischief... First of all... inside of Owner's bag... What is that?! What on earth... * Let's play the crane game at the arcade! You said you wanted to, Owner! Don't stand idly by, get your stuff and come along! Hahaha!! * I love spicy things more than sweet things and I've found these special spicy chips... Hee hee, are you going to show them down?...Well, I was told they stick to your mouth! Hahaha! * Oh, we've come to a great place, haven't we? shall we eat some cake? Hee hee, choose one from here... That is so... hee hee! Well then... Oooh, is that Mogamoga? Umm... so delicious!! * Great weather for tricks... Hee hee, What's that in the garden... while you weren't looking...!? Well... what on earth... such a surprise! Eh, you're going to fill the holes in the garden now? Can I also help? Well then... Let's strike while the iron is hot!! * An elderly neighbor has gone around and collected up all the fallen leaves... Why would anyone bother, it's not like there aren't going to be even more leaves falling... Well... This chestnut... This means something good is surely going to happen!! Now I'm happy! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Hope Change Scenario 2★' Socializing * I mean, we've got a pretty sweet gig being Fairy Dolls, if you know what I mean. * No, no, no! That won't do! You can't just recklessly listen to everything humans say! * Those are pretty nice threads. Looks like I can't underestimate you. * The Human World is pretty hot! The food is delicious, as is the booze - I mean... * I came to party! Come one, let's have a drink! * I'll be back again, he he he! * What are you acting like a sweet little girl for, Fairy?! I know your true ways! * Yo, Fairy, are you still with me? *So, about your owner, Fairy... * Fairy, you've got to hide me! I escaped from Owner! Don't snitch on me! * The Fairy World has so many rules. It's not the place for me. * What's with your hands? Have you been getting beefy? I'm looking at you, ! * A movie? Let's see the package. Ho, ho, looks like a hot one - I love to see humans shaking in their boots. We've gotta watch this! *WAKE UP! It's not the time for sleeping! Let's do something fun... *Look at this... I gathered as much pollen as I could find... Ah, give it back! *Achoo!! What? I'm supposed to wear a mask? I'm already sneezing because of this hay fever, a mask won't change anything! *Tadah! It's me! Fairy, are you ready?! Hm? We're going to watch cherry blossoms!! Socialized * Argh, what a pain! * You're so slow on the uptake, Fairy * First, sit your bum down here. * Never mind that, let's do something fun! Hya hya hya! * So, is that some sort of strategy, ? * Hanami? Taking a nap is... Oh, wait, hanami means crowds... Okay, let's go! * Fairy, you came at the right time! Eat this! Hm? It's Dango of Darkness, my special recipe. I forgot what put inside. * Come closer... over here... hya hya hya! * This is my special spot! I won't give it to anyone! I won't move! * Humm, humm, I can't hear you. * Zzz... Ah! What? Did some kind of a cataclysm happen!? ...Uh, I was napping, you can't just wake me up. * Well, you sure look healthy. * He, he, you're brave to invite me like that!! Okay, I guess I can go, ha,ha. * Fairy, you're pretty fun. Come again, will ya? Recommended * That's what I like to see! Keep the gifts coming! * There's no such thing as clothes that don't look good on me! Bother * Say, how about swapping roles with me and experiencing some of what I have to suffer?! Hohoho * Oi, Fairy! Ready to party? Yell Work ' * 'Study * Hey! Why don't you go ahead and study, smarty-pants! Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** * up ** After Work/Study/Errand Work * Hey, leave it to me and this is the work you get! Study ' * Yeah, done and done, man!! 'Errand * Nickname Change *Huh? You wanna be called by a different name? Uh, what a pain... >''' Huum, you sure are particular, Owner. Are you sure you're OK with this? '''> There! I've got it, you see? Now, how about my R-E-W-A-R-D?? My Fairy Talk Socializing *Oh, we match, Fairy? Hmm... I wonder who wore it first? *Play cards with me, Fairy. Of course, we'll be betting on today's snack! *Hey! Rah! Heehee! You made such a stupid face! Owowowow! Don't pinch my cheeks! *Morning. Boy, you sure are late today. Did you oversleep? *Owner, you complimented Fairy? That's good. She's quite the star student. *Hey, what game is that? You better let me play, too!! *OK, we now have a good hobby for the room. Let's begin the Operation Bug Owner council! *Fairy, Owner, what are you two always talking about? Are you talking about the public show or something? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *I wore it first! That means you're the copycat, Fairy! *Pssht. Don't say that to the person's face! *Ah... You're so late, Fairy! Are you still wearing pajamas!? *Heeheee, aren't you just spellbound by my charm? *Hah! This is a great place! Don't get in my way! *Ain't no way I'm going to lose to you, Fairy! * *Munch munch* *gulp* Oh... that was good... Hope Change Letters #'To Owner, who once again hadn't noticed today's prank' You thought this was a love letter? Too bad, it was me! I can just picture the look on your face when you opened your mailbox and saw this letter, with the hearts and everything... heeeee hee hee hee! Just wait until my next prank... hee hee hee! From, Fairy # To Owner, who has fallen for my prank yet again You're always here beside me, and always kind to me... I love you, Owner! I can't even think about having another owner! Please stay with me forever and ever! That's a promise, you know♪ From, Fairy # To the ever-gullible Owner Tee hee, it's a letter from me, your loving Fairy Doll♪ Thanks for always being together with me. I get lonely easily, and act spoiled, but having you here beside me lets me live each day to the fullest. Even if you wanted to be apart, I wouldn't let you, okay! I love you! Together forever, right Owner♪ From, Fairy # Even being dull has its limits, Owner Hey, Owner! I wonder if I've matured a little since coming to the Human World? I was really lonely when I first came here, and used to cry every day, right? And you always comforted me... Tee hee, thinking about it makes me all nostalgic♪ I'm really grateful to you for treating me so kindly in those days. Thank you. We're gonna be together forever and ever! I love you, Owner♪ From, Fairy Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom General * He, he, he, you'll take part in the race to the exit of the maze, right? Start!! It already started! Loser buys candy for the winner!! * Do you know where this mansion's riddle is? He, he, he! I don't know either! * Argh... That mistress has seen through all my tricks... Instead of playing chess I want an excuse to get all the sweets in the mansion~ * Sigh~ I'm so tired of walking around this mansion... (Fairy), carry me! You don't have the right to refuse! * He, he, looks like we got inside a book. How can we get out? Wish I knew that! Stage 1: Agency Library * H-hey! Don't pull the book, you'll tear it! W-what's happening?! The pages are glowing!! I-I can't see anything!! * Hey, what's with this book... A picture book? (Owner), you're reading things like this? Like a little baby, ha ha ha! * Why do I have to go to some stupid library?! Go alone... * I came with you because you said they have comics as well... But I see on;y boring books? Is there anything interesting here? * Members of the Agency as here... How about I tell everyone what you're reading, Owner? Embarrassing, right?! Stage 2: Where are we...? * Roses, thorns, roses, roses, thorns... This place is boring... Hm? I think I already passed through here... I-I'm just imagining things! * Hey, that's my treat! ...what a weird dream... Whoa! What is this place? I was in the Agency Library until a moment ago... * That said, (Owner) is nowhere to be seen! Where are you? Oh, I bet (Owner) got lost. He, he, he, first a picture book, now getting lost! * Sigh, I guess I'll go look for Owner. And get something good for that later. * Is this supposed to be a maze? I'll reach the exit sooner or later! I'll just burn these roses and brambles to the ground! Oh, I don't have a lighter! Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * Uh, I got really scared for a second there... Hey, maid girl! Do you know (Owner)? We got separated. * I should've went straight through these thorns... Wow, what's with this house? It's so huge! Maybe there's a treasure inside! * Inside this mansion? Why did (Owner) go inside... Always a problem with that one. * If there's a treasure inside, I should quietly go in through a window... WHOA!! They even have a maid here! Don't scare me like that! * We were both invited here? Well if I'm going to get a treasure then I don't mind. He, he, he. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * You're the mistress of this place? Do you have any treasures here? No? (Owner), we're going home! How? You look for a way! * Solve a riddle to get back home? What do you mean?! Send us back this instant!! (Owner), why aren't you saying anything?! * You didn't get lost...? W-what? No, I didn't get lost!! I mean I kid of did in that maze, but... * Behind these doors, right? I can't wait to see Owner's face when I come in just like that! Stage 5: A mystery... * Uh, what is this painting? I think I saw that face somewhere... Oh, there's something written under it. Argh, I can't read it!! * Is this supposed to be a hint?! I wonder if we'll find that riddle... Maybe she was lying... Whaaat, you want to keep looking? * It says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress... Which means that this person is the mistress!! The real one doesn't look anything like this! * Uh... This is so annoying. How are we supposed to find anything without any hints? ...sigh! Oh well, maybe we'll find an amazing treasure while searching! * Even if there is a treasure here... This place is too big... Okay, I'm out, good luck~ Stage 6: Wonders of the world? * ...roses, roses... I think I'm going crazy by looking at all these roses!! Hey, how about a rest? What? I'm not interested in looking outside! * (Owner), you're to slow so you probably haven't notices, but... There are roses everywhere. Are you surprised by how smart I am? *sniff sniff* ...I smell treasure!! Don't worry about the details. We'll cute these brambles and take a look inside! Come on, let's go! * What...? You want me to look out of the windows so badly? You'll have to beg... Ha, ha, I'm kidding~... Stage 7: The maze of Thorns * Left-hand rule? What's that? No way we can get anywhere with it! Why do you believe in your left that much? * Haha, let me tell you one thing. I came here because I know you'll get lost, (Owner)! * Hey, hey, I didn't come here to get lost! ...huh. Are you saying that I got lost here before? What are you talking about~? * ...what trick did you use? No way such a weird rule would work! Don't point at that cluster of brambles! That's not our goal!! * I've already cleared this maze!! Go here~ And here~..... Hehe, I'll leave this to you! Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Look, there's no riddle that I can't solve!! Now I'll get the treasure!! * I won't give you the treasure just because you found the cluster of brambles!! First come, first served!! Waah? There's someone inside! * Spirit of Brambles? I don't want anything from any spirits. I'll cut these brambles and get the treasure! Ah, I didn't bring a knife. * What? looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?? I don't care, just give me the treasure! * ... why must think about such stuff? Of course rose is the answer. I bet it was hard for you, Owner. Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * You called us here because you were bored?! ...if you do stuff like that at least prepare some treasure!! Booring! * You'll send us back home? ...(Owner), you can stay here for all I car... Hey, don't go without me!! * What, what? Brambles are disappearing! This means clearing a stage, right? W-what, you don't have any treasures? No waaay!! * What? ...you are really the Spirit of Brambles? Uh, whatever. O-of course I knew! Stage 10: Evening Library * You're borrowing this book? So uncool~ I don't see any manga here, so I guess I'll read it too. Before you, that is! * Huh? This page... that's how the mistress spend her time happily ever after? Uh, that mistress is laughing! * What? This picture book... I remember brambles on the cover, but they're all gone. What's the meaning of this? ...ah, whatever. * ...whoa? Where are we? Oh, we're back in the library... Was that all a dream?! *Tsk, Owner, you got back too. Don't look so scared! I'm messing with you. 'Mechanical Adventure' Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Was there a place like this anywhere near the Agency...? Like I mean, I've never seen a place like this. It's full of machines and smoke. * Hey, hey Owner!! Wake up!! ...sigh, you finally woke up. Let's look around. This place is weird. * We;;, at least we don't have to clean... For now, for now! We must check where we are! Yeah! * Well then, there is something important around... Oh? Hey, Owner!! Look, it's an Informant! He, he, we must go inside. Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *Get information first? Boring! What should I ask about? ...gold gear and the way to the Agency? Geez, you're not good at handling fairies, you know. * This store is selling my favorite juice? Hey, old man, give me a round of... What? Owner, what do you think you're doing? * Why a gear...? Huh? Is this smoke...? Whoa!! Who's pulling my hand?! Let me go!! * Ho, ho, feared sky pirates... And what business does a pirate girl like you have with someone like me? ...you want the gear? No way I'm not doing that. * Gear door connected to other worlds? ...uh, so that means... That we're in another world? Hey, old man, that door... Why, why are you interrupting us? Who are you anyway? Stage 4: Steam Town Princess ☆ *Okay, let's go to the Flying City!! ...where should we go first? * Huh, so you're the princess of this country? Perfect timing. Tell us everything you know about this gear!! If you don't... We'll tell people searching for you where you are! * Huh? You'll guide us there? ...looking for an adventure? Well aren't you a weird one... Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *It says airships here, but what's the difference between these and airplanes? I don't get it. * Huh?! You want me to choose an airship? I don't know which ones are good! ...sigh, whatever, let's take the purple one!! * Oh, I really like this airship!! He, he, he ♪ Let's take this one! * Hey, that girl there... Whoa! Yeah, I was right, it's one of the sky pirates! Let's hurry up and run!! * Did you notice? The old man informant and the owner of this store were both bald... You think it's because of the steam? ...ouch, what are you doing!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *...well, that was reckless, but we got away. Owner, you're a terrible driver!! I thought I was going to fall off! 'Fairy Zoo' No data available for this event! 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hey, Fairy. Don't you think today is a pretty great day? We can eat and drink so much! *Yeah, there's a stage, so? He, he, I guess I'll have to put some life into that event! What should I do... *Whoa?! What are you doing! My hair is full of cherry blossom petals! *Take that~! Sakura blizzard! He, he, I gathered those petals around here! ...ha, sorry. Was it too much? Well, don't worry. *Don't tell me that you're done watching cherry blossoms... It would be a waste! A real waste!! Stage 1: Before going out *Wake up, wake up~! Today is the hanami day, let's go! *I've heard that there are going to be many stands. He, he, he... I can't wait... *Hey, prepare a lot of cash. Why? Oh, I'm sure you know. *Not doing anything special is boring!! I have an idea... Those who come to the park first can give one order to those who come later!! *Huh? My shoelaces! How could you!! Wait!! Stage 2: At the park *Huff... Puff. I won!! You lost! *Because I won, you will listen to my order! And the order is - as long as we're here, I'm the one in charge! *To think there are so many people here... That's the proof that there's something interesting here! *The smell of food, the smell of toys... Festivals are fun! *Which stand should we start at~♪ Hm? Cherry blossoms? Yeah, they're pretty. Okay, let's go! Stage 3: At the shopping district *He, he, he, let's buy taiyaki at that stand. Owner, come on, take out your wallet! *You think I want some cotton candy? Okay... Hey! Hurry up! *Your takoyaki are mine! Your sweets too! *Uh... W-wait... I-I can't eat any more... Huh? You bought something again?! *I told you that I'm full... Hm this grilled squid? It's yours. Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh? You have something urgent to take care of and want us to look after your stand? Huh?! Hey, I didn't agree!! *Hey, hey, Owner, you agreed to it, so you'll be the one doing it. I'm not helping. *You want me to inflate these balloons? Why do I have to... what? More people will come if I do it? * *Huff huff*...this thing isn't getting any bigger! And it wasn't made to explode in the first place! *Hey, you give me that balloon! No? Well then... Could you give me this balloon, please? Stage 5: Hanami time *Ah~ Done! And? You got something from the owner, right? Why are you hiding it? *I saw that! It was a golden looking juice! Don't take it all for yourself! Give some to me!! *Hmph. These cherry blossoms aren't half bad for the Human World. I'm a bit surprised. *Hm? What am I going to do with this shovel? I'm going to dig a hole under the tree, isn't that obvious? *I bet something is hidden here... Ah! Give me back my shovel! I just wanted to check the soil here! Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *I got this drink Silia's selling over there. Hey, Owner, give it a try. Go on! Drink! *Oh, so Robin's doing Grab The Yoyo? Watch this, I'm gonna get so many she won't know what hit her! *Look, Owner, Mika's got a shooting gallery. I wanna shoot that toy gun! Lemme at it! *Oi, I'm gonna take a shot, so you just stand back there and watch, 'kay? ...Woah! Misfire! *What...!? Mika avoided the cork at this distance! Who do you think you are, Mika? Stage 7: Stage event time *She says it's magic, but she's just fooling everyone, right? I mean, people can't float, it's impossible! *A live concert! Yeah, louder, louder! I'm gonna jump in! *Eh?! Even Karume's in on it all! Nah, this stage is mine and mine only! *Ahh, I feel much better. You just gotta take part in these events. Which means you're up next! Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oi Owner, there's a bunch of boats over there, what kind of event d'ya think it is? *Ahh, a hanami river cruise is it? Right then, I'll be at the wheel, so you take a rest back there, eh captain? *Why am I taking the wheel, you ask? Duh! Because... I am! Y'see?! *Heehee~! Faster, faster!! What? It's rocking too hard? So hold onto something then! *Phew... surprisingly tiring, this steering business. I've had enough. Take the wheel, Owner. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *What do you mean, it's late so let's get home? The hanami starts here, my friend! *Ahh, I could eat a horse tonight! Eating, playing, shouting... this is what a festival's all about! *A break? Fine, you sit down here, I'm gonna wander about over there! *Hehehe, while Owner's away, Fairy shall pla-- Wha~?! How did you find me?! *O~i, you lot! Let me in on the party! What do you mean I'm not allowed alcohol?! Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Phew. I ate, I drank, I enjoyed myself. I wish every day was a hanami festival. *Oi, did you hear that Owner? They said the festival's gonna continue for a while. Which means... we can come again? Hehehe♪ *Always something interesting going on, eh? I guess I'll have to hang around this Human World a little longer. What? Something up, Owner? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Hey, why the long face?! If you're not enjoying this amazing new world, you're really missing out! *What?! You found a Keystone Gem before me...?! *A dangerous gemstone, you say? Hehehe, I'll be taking that then! *Exploding gemstone! Take that, hya~! Hahaha, run for your lives~! *I stuck a waterfall gemstone in your owner's back there! They'll be absolutely drenched... hehehehe! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Of course she would do this on a cold night like this. There better be a lot of popcorn there. A lot! *As lame as it is to be the first to a party, I came with good reason... Time to start the pranks! *Hehehe... and for my first trick, this whoopee cushion, right under the-- what?! Plastic seats?! *How about the speakers then?! I'll pull out the cables and-- *bzzzt!* N-no... c-c-casing... s-so... d-d-dangerous... *Next trick then... If I can just peel back the lens on the projector... oh what now, no lens?! How can a projector just use a gemstone?! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Aw we definitely made a mistake coming early. I've had enough already, I'm gonna take a nap. *Mmm... hmm? You're going where? To the wall? Enjoy yourself. Mmm... *What?! You mean the wall's sucking us all in?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?! *Aww, that hurts... you'll pay for this... *Say what? Keystone Gems are the key to getting us home? Go collect them?! Go collect you! ... ugh, wait for me... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *I'm bored of walking. Let's play a game~!♪ *Okay, so the rules are simple. Whoever... loses... at rock-paper-scissors has to carrythebagsrockpaperscissorsGO! Hahaha~, I win~!♪ *Hahaha! Come on Owner, we wanna be first to get all the gemstones, right? *What does that old guy think he's staring at, eh? I'll give him something to stare at! ... Huh? You've got a gemstone for me? *Geez, that old guy... I'm-so-great this, and Bad-chicks-rule that... at least he gave us the gemstone. Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Hot! So so hot, what is with this cave?! Count me out, you go in and find the ruby, Owner. *No dinner if I don't come? Is that a threat?! I know what you're doing late night on your PC, y'know!! *Not like I had anything better to do alone anyway... Well, what're you waiting for? Get a move on! *See? That wasn't so hard, was it? If you ask so nicely, of course I'll join! Now don't threaten me again!! *Tada~! And the ruby is mine. Let's leave a message, shall we? Fairy... was... here... There we go! Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Hey~, Mr. Shiny there, d'you think I could have him? Please~? Tch... *The owl dares to challenge me?! A riddle for the Keystone Gem? Fine, bring it! *Which month has 28 days? That's not a riddle, that's just a question! February, of course! ... What do you mean, no?! *Of course I know the answer!! I just... Ngh... You give it for me, Owner!! *All of them? But... Ack...! Hey, birdbrain, are you trying to trick us or something?! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Tch, it's way too dark in there. You're not thinking of doing any funny business, are you Owner? *This is ridiculous, I can't see a thing! Come on Owner, do something about it already!! *I know, how about I just blow the entire tunnel to kingdom come? Eh? How about that? Hm? ... Say something, will you Owner?! *Lantern? You've been carrying a lantern this whole time?! Gimme that...! Lantern... tch... Was this a prank or something? *Hahahaha~~! Behind the wall! Haha~~, behind a wall of all places! Now I can get gems as much as I want!! Hahaha~~! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Look! We got here because you forgot the way back and didn't want to cross the fallen tree! *I agreed? That's because you looked so sure about where you're going... Why are you smiling!! *Huh? I'm busy! A dragon is approaching?! ...huh? A dragon?!! *You want us to scratch your back? I don't do favors for free. *...hey, hey, not only are you giving us the Keystone Gem but you'll take us to the next one too? You sure have a lot of free time. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients * *Shiver*... That dragon... That was way too fast... I'm so cold... *Wait, wait, can I scrap the gold from these walls... No? Argh! Why's it not coming off?! *Hey, hey, I can smell the gem! He, he, if we took it home... I'd be super rich! *Right, when I become rich... I guess I'll invite you sometime! As my toy... I mean partner! *Hey, it's a diamond! Owner, we must find more of these and take them home! You want money, right? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *We've collected the Keystone Gems just like you said! Let us go home!! I'll sell these gems once we get home! *What?! We can't bring any gems from this world because it would interrupt the teleportation? Hey, what are you saying!! *Sigh~ And here I thought that I'll be able to bring all these gems home... Look, I even put them inside my clothes. *Uh. You're not going to send us to yet another world, right? I'm not going to do all this hard work again! *I'm switching into power saving mode. I'm leaving the rest to you... Zzz... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Argh... I wanted to swim in a golden bath... *Huh? Why do you have a gem? You had it in your pocket? That chemist, did she trick me?! *You're giving me the gem? Hmph, I'll accept it! In exchange, you'll listen to my orders! *He, hehe, he... Now that we know that we can bring that stuff back... I'll have to find that chemist... He, he... *That's it for today. I'm off to bed... 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) *The Central Cities! Blue sky! Glass floors! High places! ...it's as if we're walking on air. *You want to know my special power? He, he, he... Want to taste it first hand? *Boom, boom! He, he, this is my special power! Woosh!! Hah, next I'll do some firecracker sounds! *Hah, this is fun. With a power like this I'll never get bored. Check it out, I only have to make a small sound behind you... *He, he, he... The person who came up with this power must love pranks. I can even make sounds like that... Ha, ha! Stage 1: At Home * *cough* Ahh... mmm.... Hmm? What do you want? Make it quick, I'm on the last boss here. *An invitation from Fairysoft huh... F-Fairysoft?! Gimme that!! *This is for the test event for Strange Strength!! And it's... today?! We gotta go, quick! *Get a move on, Owner! I don't wanna be late because of you! *Oh yeah, I forgot to ask for travel money. Please~♪ Stage 2: To the Event Hall *Nearly there! What's that look for? What are you, tired? How do you expect to have fun like that?! *See, I ran here. You walked. I'm just a little worn out, is all. Go get me a drink already!! *Ah, I forgot to get a pamphlet. Go get me one, Owner. Don't look away, I know you heard me!! *Man, I can't believe how many people are here. Exactly how popular is this company anyway?! *It better be as good as the reviews. I mean, it is Fairysoft, I doubt there's anything to worry about. Stage 3: The Central Cities *So who should we prank first then? *squeek* W-what? That wasn't me!! Owner probably forgot how to use the power!! *Right then, let's decide it once and for all, which of us is best! Whoever shouts the loudest, wins!! *Hehehe... This power couldn't be any more perfect... See, I can just... SHOUT LOUDER THAN ANY OTHER SOUND!!!!! *Ack, it's the cops!! I-it's not what it looks like! It was all Owner! Tell 'em, Owner!... Owner?! *That was so embarrassing! It was all your fault! You'll pay for this...! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Look at that. Over there. There, I said! Under the bridge. See those people talking? This late at night? Suspicious. *Let's get as close as we possibly can and listen... Don't worry about making a sound. I'll just make another sound to cover it. *Heh, look at that, a buzzing noise right into their ears! They hate it!! Hahaha, this is fun! *Ahh... Oh yeah, we were supposed to be eavesdropping. Rule the world with potatoes...? Wait, what? Did I hear that right? *What do you mean I don't sound surprised? Oh, okay, woahhh the whole world, potatoes, oh nooo~~!! That better? Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Ahh... So? Learn anything from Kami? Do you know how bored I've been waiting here? *She wants us to find information? She's the one been after them all this time, how has she not learned everything already?! *This? A cigarette? Haha, psyche! It was just candy! I can't believe you fell for it... *Ow ow ow, okay, okay, I'm sorry, stop it already!!... I swear, you're getting stronger by the ay... Not that that's a bad thing I guess. *HQ... HQ... What about that guy? He looks like he'd know. Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *Leave the guards to me. Ready? BBBOOOOOOOMM!!!! Heheh. Oi, you! Wait right there. I left you standing on purpose. *Hehehe♪ Here, a special drink, just for you. Poison? Don't be silly! Just a little sleepy-juice, is all. Good night! *Heheh, those guards really thought this was a gun. Just a toy! See? *pop* A little flag pops out. Why are you looking at me like that? *Could you get into this a little more? I'm the only one having fun here... Hmm, what's this? A laboratory? *Are these guys really researching potatoes?! Not any ordinary potatoes, either! That one's massive!! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *Searching for evidence... heheh... D'you think we could find something to use for blackmail, too...? *Haha, look at that, I found a file room! I am such a natural! You can reward me later, Owner. *Come on, where are all the secrets... In here? No... In here?! No... What is this, business records? Hey, this must be evidence, right?! *I suppose that's enough pillaging-- I mean, infiltrating, for one day. *Heheh, looks like you were having a lot of fun there too. It is pretty exciting, all this espionage stuff! Stage 8: Escape!! *Tch, security alarms. There must have been a camera in here or something. * *huff* *huff* Ah...! Huh. Sending a group to take care of us two? I should be honored. And you should be running. *What did you forget, Owner? Our ability. Leave it to me. *Huh, not gonna run? All the more fun. If you choose knife, then I choose... machine gun!! *Hahaha, run, run away! *pow-pow-pow-pow* Look at that, just the sound of a gun makes them run! Stage 9: Mission Complete *Oh look who it is. Silia, Julia, Karume. S, J, and K. I got it. *Fair warning, Owner. I'm about to make an ear-shattering sound. BBBBOOOOOOMMM!!!!!! *Hehe, nothing like the sound of a bazooka at point blank range to shake up your enemies. That's right, run! *Huh, Commander Kami breaking in stealing all the glory. How does she move a blade like that anyway? *Logout? I guess it's over. That was pretty fun. Crazy tiring though. Let's get home and get eating! Stage 10: Logout! *Well, that's game over. Hmm? I sound upset? Well, it's just... That power was so cool, it's a shame I lost it... *... Or did I? *BANG!* Haha, it was just a party cracker I had!... Why? I don't know actually. * *BANG* *BANG* And another right at Owner! *BANG* Haha, who knew playing games was so much fun? *Hmm. Looks like our score was pretty average. Shame really, I wanted to celebrate with another cracker... *An error? So, what place were we then?! Top 5?! Haha, we did it! Amazing! 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) *Man, this is impossible without magic. Are they teasing us or something? *Hey, don't move. There's a huge bug on your head. ...Psyche! Hahaha! *I'm gonna eat every last bite of your food! *Oh, I nearly forgot! It's almost showtime! Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? *What? The Green Leaf Carnival? You wanna go back to the Fairy World yet again? Tch... *Huh?! It's being held in this world?! Why didn't you start with that info?! *Well in that case, what are we waiting for?! It's festival time!! *If this is the first Human World GLC, I'm gonna show you how it's done! All-you-can-eat, drink, dance, sing and enjoy!! *Well, I'll see ya later then, Owner! Don't worry, I'll eat enough for us both! Stage 2: Let's go! *Glad it's being held in this forest near the Fairy Academy. It's not like we can fly in this Human World... *Ngh? Who's tapping my back?! Oh, you Owner. You finally caught up to me, huh? *Tch... I was hoping to lay a trap or two before you got here... *What are you huffing and wheezing about? You don't expect to go to the carnival like that, do you? Embarrassing... *What is the Green Leaf Carnival? It's all about giving thanks to spri--- No, about giving thanks to Owner?! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival *Hoho, looks like we can get a lot done in a place this big! A lot of what? Y'know... preparations an stuff? *I said preparations! What are you accusing me of?!... I won't say you're entirely wrong though... heheh. *Did you listen to the Chief's talk? See us fairies know what to do already. You're the one who needs instruction. Go ask what to do. *Oh perfect, a whole bush of ivy... now I can finally start my own preparation... heheh... *Hmm, having said that... there are a lot of people around... It's gonna be pretty hard to move unnoticed. Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * *dig dig* *dig dig* Hmm, is this right? Did I dig too deep? Ah whatever. Now to just sit back and wait for someone to fall... *Tch... I'm sure somebody'll fall in... I just need to check it every now and then. * *yawn* No one's coming by here. Feels like I'm being being watched though...? Whatever. I might as well pick some flowers, I guess. *Wah?! Owner, you!! What are you doing hiding behind a tree?! *What am I doing with these flowers? What do you think I'm doing?! I'm... I'm... getting ready for the carnival, of course! Stage 5: Decorating the forest *Decorating... Really...? I suppose I'll do something with the entrance gate...? *Nope, terrible. Give me that, I'll show you how it's done, Owner. *What? You never thought of doing this? How nice of you to appreciate my excellence. *Time for a break I think. With a nice cup of wasabi sou... green tea. Drink up. *So, how is it? Delicious?! That can't be... give me that! ...Ack!! Tricked... by you... of all people...!!! Stage 6: Making carnival outfits *Huh? Make yours too? What a pain in the... Ack, no, wait wait wait. I'll make one sure, the best one you ever did see. *Hehehe... an outfit for Owner... covered in burr? Or something worse still... *Tch... with charms I'd have this done in no time, but here... annoying... *Hey, it's done! You'll wear it right? Right? Put it on then! Worried?! Naw, don't be worried! Just get it on you! *Ahh, the look on your face, priceless...! Hahaha... Ack!! I forgot to make my own outfit... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods *See, I'm usually the one doing all the eating, right? Haha, but this is the Green Leaf Carnival! It's cooking time! *You think I'm gonna make something weird? No way! It's a sacred day! Just... don't look, okay? My methos are a secret. *As long as it looks like a flower muffin... they'll never know what's stuffed inside it... heheh. *I can't wait to see the look on the face of whoever eats this one...!! *Oh snap! I forgot to mark the dangerous ones... Argh, which one is which...?! Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony *Somebody throw me the mic! Actually, no, a speaker! Yeah, let's get this started~! *Finally, the time has come! Fairy's Dancing Fever! *Come on guys, get over here! It's time to dance!! This is a carnival, right?! *Hey, I do ceremonies my own way. Sure it's a little different, but it's that much more fun, right?! *What do you mean, am I sure? What does it matter?! It's the thought that counts, right? Stage 9: Let's eat! *Ahh, nothing like a tall cool one after a dance... Hmm? What is it? Juice, of course!! *Wow, all this food is straight out of the Fairy World! This takes me back. *Curry? Don't often see that at the GLC... Hmm, not bad. *Just needs a little extra spice, I think... a bit more... a little more... Nah, all of it! Haha~!! *Hey, Owner, try this curry! It's amazing, I promise! Open wide! Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *Robin's on the stage?... What, really...? *More dancing? Man, I am completely beat! *Now's the time for moving? Move then! I'm gonna eat and drink myself to sleep. *If you intend to get me on that stage up there I promise you you'll regret it! *You wanna know more about the Fairy World? How about I take you there again? Somewhere with a whole load of strange, new plants... heheh. 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hehehe. THink you're a match for my... Carrot Dagger?! Ack! The farm owner is watching... *Get my clothes dirty will you?! Take that!!... Ack!! Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in the face... *Time for a break I reckon. Doing the same thing again and again hurts my eyes... No, it's not at all like gaming!! *One of those onigiri I ate had sugar in it! Who in their right mind would make that?! Stage 1: To the farm! * *snore* *snore* Hng... ack!! What are you doing...?! Don't just hold my nose like that... *What was today again?... My birthday?... Gimme my present!! *Helping out the farm~? Tch, if you wanna go, be my guest. Hey, let go of me! Let - me - go!! *Of course I'm not ready yet. You should have told me we were doing this today!... You did? Really? *Tch, if you really insist, I suppose we have to go. Get outta my way then, I gotta get ready. Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *Who is that stunner next to the Chief? The farm owner? She's in charge of this whole farm...? I see... *This speech is so long... Hey, I'm gonna take a nap, so make sure you pay attention! * *snore* *snore* Hmm? What is it? Did the Chief finally finish? *We just need to harvest a bunch of vegetables, right? Right? No...? *Time to get this harvest festival started, then. Hey, what are you grabbing me for? Put me down! Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *How is it so hot in here?! How exactly does one thin sheet of plastic create this much humidity?! Explain to me, how?!?! *Fine, sure, whatever, I'll calm down, just pick the vegetables, okay... For now at least... *This place is crazy big though... I can't even see the end of it, not for all the mist anyway. *What are they growing in here anyway? Tomatoes, eggplants... Hey, we could almost make a pizza! What else is there?! *Alright! 40 pieces a box, 10 boxes, all harvested!!... What? Of course I did it properly! Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *Ugh, onions next is it? I mean they're delicious to eat, but such a pain to handle. I don't want my hands stinking of onions after all this. *This one... and this one... perfect!! Leek Swords! *schwing* Woah, Owner, dual-wield?! *Hey, whoa, we're just posing with the Leek Swords, right? I mean if we actually fought with them... y'know... I don't wanna break the illusion, but... *This is the box for harvested onions? Pfft, really? The Freshest Onions Directly To Market? What a boring slogan. *What I don't get is how the farm owner keeps all this working. All the fields and greenhouses... How do they kill all the bugs? Stage 5: Time for lunch! *What's that one you're eating?... Sugar?! A sugar onigiri?! Hae you completely lost your mind? * *nom nom* Huh? I told you, this one's mine. Here, eat this one, delicious delicious. *Hmph... Hey, try this one Owner... It's normal I swear!... Aww, why did I bother filling it with mustard... * *nom nom* *gulp* Ack!! What!! Hot!! So hot!!.... Not curry!! Wasabi!! So much wasabi!! *Phew! That's enough eating I think. Time for a nap. You're the pillow, Owner. No arguing! Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *These cabbages are heavy, tch... Now what? Cut them in two and wrap them?... Hmph. *Hey, you. Get ready. I'm gonna throw the cabbages from over thee, and you're gonna cut them in half in mid-air, okay? You can do that much, right? *Ready? Here goes! One, two.... three!... Woah... you really did it... *Then I take the half cabbages, and wrap... Not rap, wrap! Wrap!! Can't you hear the difference?! *Isn't there a cabbage-throwing festival in some country or other? Or was it tomatoes... Hey!! Leave some for me, will ya?! Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *This place is really dusty. Just a bunch of machines... Huh? A rice transplanter? Oh really... *That much?! For a rice husker?! Wow... I'll have to break something else instead then... *Whatever. I'll just make up a new scheme at home tonight. First though I should study this machine a bit--- Hey, get off me! Let go of me I say!! *What am I trying to make? An Automatic Popcorn Popper. What is it? Well... it pops popcorn... automatically. Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *Carrots next. Come on, let's work together, get this done, and get on home. I'm getting tired. *Apparently some people take the leaves off of carrots, and others leave them on... I wonder which is best... *That farm owner has been smiling over at us for some time now... Her happiness is kinda... grating... * *stab stab* What am I doing? Practicing my carrot dagger. *slash slash* I think I'm getting better! *Carrot daggers are surprisingly dangerous, huh... I'll show you just how dangerous when we get back home... heheheh. Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *Making scarecrows? Why? All they do is stand out in the field, all limp and boring, why would I want to--- Ah... no never mind, I'll do it. Gimme that! *Heheh... Sure, I'll make a scarecrow... or rather... a scarefairy... Hmm? No, I didn't say anything. *Just move this here, and fix that there.... Alright! All that's left is the clothes and the face... This is pretty exciting♪ *What? Glue? Can't you get it yourse--- Ow, okay, fine! Don't do that! I'll get your glue! *Aah!! You drew the face while I was gone!! I was looking forward to that, you... you...! Take this...! Ack, get off me! Let go~!! Stage 10: Time to go home! *They gave us vegetables to say thanks. Whatever, you carry them Owner. *Tch... you ruined my amazing Angry Scarecrow plans... I've still not forgotten!! * ...What? Hmph... Maybe if you be my slave for a week, I might start to think about forgiving you... Stop being silly?! That's my line!! *Fine, one case of Golden Juice and I'll forgive you... Youre the one who ruined my fun! * *yawn* That was a pretty tiring day... Hey, turn around, lemme lie down... Ahh... Wake me when we're home. *snore* 'Summer Getaway' General * Stage 1:It's so hot... * Stage 2:We've arrived! * Stage 3:Check out the rooms! * Stage 4:A walk in the woods! * Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! * Stage 6:Let's explore the town! * Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio * Stage 8:A traditional street * Stage 9:Fireflies! * Stage 10:Time to sleep... * 'Summer Festival' General * Heh, guess what? I already tried every last food stand here! Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' * '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * '''Stage 3: Food stands! * Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! * Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * Stage 6: Dinner time! * Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * Stage 8: Katanuki! *Alright, gimme that. I'm gonna nuki the best kata you've ever seen. *scratch scratch* *snap!* Ack!! I'm no good at this kinda thing!! Stage 9: Raffle time! *And the last one... Chief Cocoa's Candy Pack? Not bad, these prizes... The sweets are all mine, of course. *Hoho, so the Agency girls are doing a raffle, huh... *I'll let you drink this potion later, Owner. Next prize... a fake bug...? Perfect... let's just stick that down Owner's back... *Hey Owner, what did you get? 777 Ways to Exorcise a Demon?! It was her, wasn't it! That Julia did this! You throw that away right now!! *I wonder what I'll get... This one! Wh-what is this?! Why does it say top secret?! Shrinking Potion...? Is this one of Silia's experiments?! Stage 10: Fireworks show! * *BOOM* Woah, that one was crazy!! Haha~, tamaya~!! ♪ *Heheh... this chump next to us is getting all scared by the big noises... Hey, don't tell me you're scared too, Owner?! *Hey! You'd better start saving up for next year's festival, Owner. I expect you to buy me all new foods next time! Heheh♪ *Ohh yeah, the fireworks!! Don't you just love those earth`shaking BOOMS, Owner?! *I guess this festival must be wrapping up... Hmm? There's one more event? 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Huh? why did we get lost in this world? I have no idea. * That gryphon let me ride on its back, and it felt pretty good, y'know ... I got it! Dumping water on people while riding the gryphon sounds like fun! * I just stuck a whoopee cushion in the Hatter's seat! His face is going to be a sight to behold! * Heehee! So this stone turns into a cake if you throw it? ... Haha! Don't you get it? Run! Run! * None of the people here are surprised by my pranks. Pft, so boring! Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * What are you doing, Owner... Don't go taking off the sheets early in the morning... I'm still sleepy... Sheesh... * A tea party outside? ... Ugh. Why are we doing that again, what a pain... Ah, hey! Don't go putting away the futon without saying anything!! * I was hoping to watch a movie... You really are easy to read, huh... * A mat for napping? How are you so prepared... * yawn* ... Eating these sweets has made me sleepy... I'm going to nap, so don't you go waking me up. Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * snore* ... *snore* ... Ding! Hm? Hey, Owner, where did you go? * Must have gone to the convenience store or something. Okay! Then I guess it's time to set up a trap to catch... * ... Hm? What's going on in that bush... Some weird rumbling? ... Huwhat? Hey, Owner, you threatening me? * Hey, Owner! You've gotta get up real early to surprise me... Wait, what's up with those ears?! Hey, wait! Don't run! * Hold on, Owner, where are you... Whoa!? Why is there a hole heeeeeeeeeeeere!? Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * I finally reached the bottom... Okay, now where are you, Owner... Wait, what's with this table? * What's this juice? Well, I am thirsty! *glug* Ah... Hm? Hey, I'm shrinking! * ... Ah, that juice bottle fell over... I'd better move or it's going to hit me on the head. * Hey, hey, hold one... Now that I'm small, am I going to drown in that fallen juice? * Gah!? Why is there an ocean of juice?! ... Hey, you! Mouse! Take me to shore! Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * What is up with this world? All these strange things have been happening! Dammit, all of this is because Owner asked me to go for a walk! * Hm? Over there, is that...! Owner! I finally found you! What are you... Huh? Who is Mary Ann? * Ugh, why do I let Owner boss me around... * A folding fan and gloves... What's this? A wake-up cake... So if you eat this you return to normal? ... Hee here, I've got a good idea! * Owner, eat this cake! Hahaha! You've got cake all over your face! That's what you get for calling me Mary Ann! Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Well, Owner, aren't you happy... You want me to play a trick on you that badly? Hee-hee-hee. * This fluttery clothing... I feel like I've seen it before somewhere... Now where was that... * What's that on top of that mushroom? Anyway, don't you go trying to divert my attention... Hey, isn't that Leo? * Hey! Where are you going, Leo?! ... Sheesh, what is Leo doing... Ah, wait, Owner! * What are you doing, Leo? You're really jumping around, aren't you? Something good happen? Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Whoa!? ... It's you, Mika... Huh? You're not Mika? You're the Cheshire Cat? ... What happened to you? Eat some bad chicken? * So Anko was the Duchess. What is going on in this world... * Anko's here too... Why are you sneezing so much? Do you have a cold? What is it, Owner... Stop smiling! I'm not worried about her! * We have to find a way to get back. Even I get this... But then why is Anko just drinking tea, Owner?! * You think we'll figure something out if we go to the castle? How can we do that? Deliver the sweets instead of Anko? We can't just go ahead and so that! Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * These sweets are mine! Haha! If this bothers you and... Hey, when sis you take them?! * Haha, you want these sugary sweets? If so, spin around three times. One... Hey! Taking them earlier is cowardice! * Hahaha. I've delivered the sweets! Hurry up and take them! * Well, if it isn't Silia and Robin. What are you doing here... Wait, so it looks like you two are also dressed like characters. * Y'know, I still understand Silia, but I have no idea what Robin is saying and it makes me feel weird. Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * What's that? The castle's garden's so noisy. Is something going on? * Oooh! If it isn't Chief! What's with that red... Wait, hold on. Isn't Chief's tone a little strange? ... She seems really regal! * Croquet? Heehee. I'll do it, I'll do it... But hold on, what's with these hedgehogs and flamingos? * Gah! The Flamingo's neck is moving, the hedgehog is moving, even the gate is moving! What kind of game is this?! * What is it now!? Something happened to the chocolate tarts? ... The criminal who ate Chief's chocolate tarts? That's not something that... Wait, Chief is definitely not her usual self. Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Trials are boring. Who cares about who ate the tarts... I'm going to take a nap! * ... Ah, ugh! Don't bother me when I'm trying to sleep! * Ugh... It was that thing from before, right? Someone ate the tarts that Chief, I mean, the Queen made... The suspect is that brown-haired girl. Although that doesn't seem quite right. * ... Hm? Hey, look at Karume's mouth... See something there? Hm... Ah! Hey, you! You've got chocolate on your face! It wasn't the brown-haired girl, it was you! You're the criminal! * Holding on, is this fight... Whoa!? I can't see anything because of all the Card Soldiers... Stage 10: The Dream's End * Ngh!? Where are the Card Soldiers!? * Oh, I was dreaming... And there was a weird dream, on top of that! * Ugh, you cause me all this trouble, Owner... Even in my dream! * ... What's this card... And there's chocolate on it. What is going on? * We should be getting back, Owner. I'm hungry! Today's on you! 'Festival in Fall' General *Yo, Fairy! Enjoying the festival? *Hey, did you see the yabusame? It's so amazing! Right next to it you can try shooting a bow and arrow. You should do it too! *Hey, Fairy. Did you see a strange girl and a fake wild boar? ... No, I didn't hit my head! *Hey, what did you write on your ema? Don't hide it. Show it to me ♪ *Tonight we're having oden for dinner ♪ I'm going to eat all of the eggs ♪ Hihihi. Stage 1: An Autumn Day *Hey, Owner! What are you doing rolling around in bed!? Wake! Up! *You have to take me somewhere because the weather is so nice! Hihihi! *A walk? Not an amusement park or something? oh well! Buy me a crepe or something at the park, hihi. *Hey, Owner. Has that sign always been there? I don't really remember it, but... *There's a Fall Festival at the shrine up ahead? Wow~ That sounds interesting ♪ Hey, Owner. Change of plans. We're going to that shrine right now! Hihi. Stage 2: The Fall Festival *pant, pant* ... Damn... What's up with all these steps... Hey, Owner! Carry me on your back! *Phew~ Well that was easy ♪ Hm? Oh, I can see the festival! It looks pretty crowded too ♪ *Wo~ow, all these people are here and the stands aren't even open yet... Okay so If I set a trap now... Hihihi. *You gotta get your fortunes at the shrines! I'll pull for both of us... Hihi ♪ *Hey, Owner! There's a big maple tree! Okay, let's climb to the t... What? You can't climb it because it's a sacred tree? Pft... Stage 3: Pray First *Owner! First let's go and ring that big bell! I'm going to ring it louder than anyone else. Hihihi. *First we make the offering right? Hey, cheapskate, give me 500 Jewels, not 5! *Time to ring the... Hey! I can't reach the rope! ugh... Hey, pick me up so I can ring it...! *The god of this shrine loves the golden juice ♪ I totally understand that! Hihihi. *So those kids with the chitoseame are all participating in the Shichi-Go-San... Hihi, who should I take some from... Stage 4: The Festival Begins *Hey, don't you hear something? A bang, bang... Hey, that's taiko drums! Let's follow that sound! C'mon, let's go! Hihihi. *Over there, Owner! Some people are dancing on that stage! Run! That standing room up front is my spot! *Whew~... Since we ran we got a pretty close spot... Hey! I can't see! Ugh... You're going to have to lift me up again...! *Hey, those two dancing over there... Isn't that Julia and Anko? Well~, aren't they doing a good job ♪ *Looks like the dance is over... Hey, how long are we going to wait!? Hurry up and put me down! Don't treat me like a child! Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands *Look, Owner! The stands are open! Okay, now it's finally my turn...! *Let's go, Owner! Our goal is to dominate all of the stands! Of course, you're paying ♪ Hyahaha! *First let's start with this goldfish scooping... Just let me do this, I'm going to catch a whole lot of these... Wha-ha-hey! My scoop broke! *Oooo~~! Hey, old man! Give me ten more scoops! Now I'm going to have to take all of these goldfish home! *Hey, Owner. You handle the scoop ♪ Hihihi. Stage 6: Yabusame *Ooh, Owner! Something interesting is going on over there! Hurry, let's go! *Wow! The people on horses are shooting arrow after arrow... So that's called yabusame? Wo~ow! I want to try that! *Hey, Owner, we can try shooting a bow over there! C'mon, hurry up! I! Want! To! Try! *Oh... so we can't ride a horse, but I just aim at that target with the bow? I wanted to ride... This is too easy.... Uh, that was just a little mistake! *Hey, you need to be punished for laughing at me! You're my next target! Hihi. Stage 7: Huh, What is This... *H-hey, Owner... Look around. Isn't that strange? There were so many people around us and... Now they're all gone... *Hey, I can hear something... Bang, bang... Isn't that the sound of taiko drums we heard at the stage earlier? Let's go take a look! *Someone is still dancing on the stage! That's... a pretty cool looking lady and a papier-mache boar...? Hyahaha, what an interesting combo! *Hm... Wait, what? Wasn't I just by the stage... This is the sacred tree, right? And this branch... It isn't normal. *Oh, what's wrong, miss? Hm...? You're giving this branch of autumn leaves to me...? Wow, it sure looks nice ♪ Thanks, I'll take it! Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? *What just happened...? Ah, hey! Old man! You've got the shrine's clothing on so you work here or something, right? Because I got something to ask you... *Anyway, old man, what do you do here? Huh... A Shinto priest. I see... A priest... That's a pretty nice title you've got there ♪ *A boar and some woman gave me this branch. ... What, that boar is a god!? And that woman is his messenger..! *What a lucky day ♪ Huh? The person who finds this branch will find happiness...? I see... Well then, I guess I'll keep all this happiness for myself ♪ *You want this branch, old man? huh... Then I guess I'll get closer to laying my hands on this shrine's famous golden juice., hihihi. Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! *Hm? Hey, Owner! What's that? ... Ema? You write a wish on it? Huh~ that seems neat hihi. *I'm going to write my wish on and ema! And mine is going to be the greatest wish of all those ema hanging up! Hihihi. *Um, okay, okay... I wish that I'll become taller, smarter... Hihi, everyone else's wishes are small time stuff! *scribble, scribble* ... Okay, done! How's that for big wishes ♪ even the gods will be surprised, hihi. *Hey, Owner, what did you write? Ah... You hiding it from me? Shoe. Me. Now! Stage 10: The Road Home *Hm? What is it, Owner? What, we're going home already?! I was just getting started~ *Well, it is getting dark so I guess we have no choice... Tsk. Fine, I'll go home without complaining... Ha, did you really think I would? *H-hey! Trying to take me by surprise is cowardice! Let. Go. Of. Me! I'm not going home yet! *Wait, the festival is still going on tomorrow? Hm... Well then, I'll go home if you take me here tomorrow ♪ How's that? It sounds fair to me, hihihi. *Hey, what's for dinner tonight? Oden...? Well is that case all of your eggs are mine! 'School Festival' General *Hihi, there's a lot of fireworks on the roof that... What!? Owner just went and picked them up!? *Ah, if it isn't Fairy. You already eat? ... I recommend the takoyaki. Hihihi. *The energy at the concert was just the best! It makes me want to get up on the stage again ♪ Stage 1: An Invitation to Fairy High *Hey, wake up, Owner! Today is the school festival! If you don't get up... Here! Hihihi, that'll teach you! Ah, hey! Don't hide under the covers! *You're the one who said we had to get going early since today is the school festival! Hurry up! *Oh, that gate is... Hey, I could climb up that. Now I've got a good idea... Ah, hey! Don't grab my neck! I can walk by myself! *Hihihi, a school festival has so many opportunities for pranks... No? I haven't been saying anything~ *That's some good smelling food! I'm sure your wallet is ready, right Owner? Stage 2: Where to Go First? *Okay then... First, I have to go to the best place to pull pranks. The stores! Haha ♪ Just try and stop me! *Tsk, preparations are going on in the Home Ec room... And here I was thinking I was going to pig out on some sweets... *Oh~, oh~, oh~? Chief's posters are here... Kyu, kyukyu... Hihihi ♪ I think I'll just draw some mustaches! *A flea market... It says it's sponsored by Professor Silia, but she ain't no professor... *Hyahaha~! I have gotten all the ball toss prizes! Okay, now which glass do I go to next ♪ Stage 3: Welcome to the Maid Cafe! * Stage 4: Romeo and Juliet? * Stage 5: Munch, Munch, Munch... *But since all the stands are in different places, going around is a pain. Well not if you go and buy stuff for me Owner... Hihi ♪ *Hey, Owner, go buy lunch! *Hihi, caramel popcorn! You've got pretty good sense ♪ *munch, munch, munch* ... What's next? Stop dawdling! Bring me the next one! *Hey, what is... That looks like takoyaki... But that's not takoyaki! Why is the octopus sticking right out of it?! *What are you eating? Obanyaki? Hm... Ah, look, a UFO! Yay, it's mine ♪ Hihihi, got it. Hey, don't look away! Stage 6: The Haunted House's Scary Trap? * What is it, Owner... A haunted house? It's just made by students, so it won't be scary... Who are you saying is scared?! Stage 7: The Fairy High Mini Contest *Hm. Tossing a bunch of frogs into the mono contest should be fun... Huh? Who are you? Rather, what are you asking me for? *This clothing is easier to move around in than it looks! Huh, you made this? Seriously? Stage 8: Fairy High Newspaper Hallway Interviews! *The hallway is really noisy. What's going on? ... Oh, interviews. Hihihi! Now that seems interesting ♪ *Oh, you want to interview me too? You don't know anything, hihihi ♪ *Winning the mini contest? Well, that was a guarantee from the start ♪ Hihi. *Hm, what events did I like? Oh, that haunted house was pretty good ♪ *If I'm going to be featured in the newspaper, that's part's going to be huge, right? Hihi, now, how much should my manuscript fee be... Ow, ow, ow! Hey, don't pull my ear! Stage 9: Live at Fairy High ✰ *The concert is about to start in the gym! I don't care what you say, we're going! *Woo ♪ I had no idea a school festival band could sound this good! This is promising! *Huh? The next group can't perform because they're down a member? I don't want to hear that. Here, give me the mic! *Hihi, I don't know who's absent, but I'll get the crowd going more than they could ever do! Listen to my song! *Phew... That was a pretty good performance! And of course it was all thanks to me... Hey, you listening, Owner? Stage 10: Late Night Festival! *Hihihi. Well, the food was good. Not much else to say! If I can get all-you-can-eat next year, I'll come again. *Hyaha ♪ The Late Night Festival! Okay, now so what should I mess with... Hihihi! *Okay, I'll place pebbles in front of Owner's feet to cause some trouble! That's payback for all the times my tricks were foiled today! *I already told you, but I'm not going to dance, okay? ... Why? Because it's a pain. I'm tired from all that walking around! *Yo, hey! Don't pull! I got it, I'll dance! I'll dance so don't spin me! Category:Personality